Because You Live
by Stormwake
Summary: Seto realizes just how much he cares for Mokuba. Oneshot songfic.


Actually, I think this was my first fanfic. Anyway, some time ago I was looking through my old fics and I found myself cringing because it didn't flow and it sounded a little OOC. I kept most of it, but there were somethings I had to change. So there: A combination of then and now.

* * *

The raindrops made a dull drumming noise on the skylights of the study. Seto was typing away at his laptop and Mokuba was playing video games. "Big brother, this game is much more fun with two people." Mokuba pouted slightly and motioned to the seat next to him.

"Mokuba," said Seto sternly. "I'm very busy. Maybe later." Mokuba frowned and walked over to the swivel chair where his brother sat, transfixed on the glowing screen of the laptop.

"You've said that all week." The corporation had just had a major breakthrough on the new software and now the CEO was flooded with paperwork. "I know it's important and I know it's your job, but it's not fair!" Now Seto was bit annoyed.

"I gave you a pass to the duel tower, didn't I? There are lots of things to do down there."

"That's not the point! I want to spend time with _you._ You always have time for the company, but you never have time for me. Don't you care about me at all?" And with that, he wandered over to the windowsill and watched the rain splatter down on the pane. Seto stared at him for a few seconds, an eyebrow raised. Mokuba had never said anything like that before. Usually he would just shrug and go off to do his own thing. Seto mulled over this new insight into the mind of his brother. He leaned back in the chair, deep in thought.

Seto's POV:

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call. _

Now look what I've done. I hate it when you're upset. It makes me think of the orphanage, when you were sitting on the swings, looking up at the sky, daydreaming of happier days to come. When Gozaburo adopted us, I knew it was my chance to begin fresh and make you happy. It was like I had to make it up to you for letting our parents die.

_I've been looking for the answer somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
_  
I thought that if I gave you everything you could ever want, every whim and fancy your mind could dream up, that would make you happy. I searched to find the thing to please you. I think I get it. I didn't have to search. The only thing you really wanted had been there all along. Me. I didn't realize you felt that way.

_Because you live that I breathe  
Because you made me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, my world has twice as many stars in the sky _

_I_ wouldn't be able to live without you. Every time I duel and every time we have a new adventure, you are there to support me. To motivate me. To cheer me on. Because you have faith in me, I have faith in myself. With you in my life, everything is a shade brighter and the birds sing just a little bit louder. And quite honestly, that's really something coming from me.

_It's all right I survived I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm _

When Pegasus took you away, those were the worst days of my life. It was so horrible, I wanted to just die. But the thought of you, waiting in that castle for me to rescue you, kept me going. When you were locked up, I felt dead and when I freed you, I was alive again.

_What is life, what's the use if you're killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell,  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes  
_  
What good is life if you work all day and don't enjoy your family? How dull is life when you don't stop to smell the flowers? I never really gave any of this any thought before. Isn't it interesting what little things can make everything click into place?

_Because you live, I live  
Because you live there's a reason why I carry on when I lose the fight_ _I want to give what you've given me always _

I'm sorry I've been acting like this. I wish I had seen it before… But emotions aren't exactly my strong point. I don't want you to think that I don't care, because I do; I honestly do. I want you think of me in the same way that I think of you. I want to give you kindness and motivation. But most importantly, I want to give you hope.

_Because you live, my world has everything I need to survive _

I don't need to think about this any longer. I know what I should do now. I know what is right.

Normal POV:

Seto saved his file and shut the cover of the computer. Mokuba didn't notice. He got up, moved to the sofa and picked up one of the game controllers. The CEO hit the start button and the TV screen came to life. He expertly maneuvered the character around another corner when with a roar and an electronic bleep, it was obliterated by a blazing fireball. "Oh."

Mokuba looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Like you said, this game is more fun with two people. Now, come tell me what that thing was so I can destroy it next time around." Mokuba's eyes lit up and he ran over and sat next to his brother. As they were playing, the rain slowed until it came to a complete stop and a rainbow stretched across the sky.

"Do you want to go play in the puddles and watch the rainbow?" Mokuba asked. Seto glanced at his desk, the laptop sitting patiently. He had an important deadline to meet. He looked at his brother. Had he not learned anything?

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Yeah, the beginning and ending was what changed the most, but now I'm actually glad it's up here. Reviews are especially appreciated! 


End file.
